Pirate's Curse
by iantoniali
Summary: Captain Hook has lost his ship and to get it back he will need help -from the second best pirate. However, she doesn't seem inclined to help him in the least and Hook can't exactly blame her –what lies ahead is both scary and dangerous. What's more, he can't get Captain Vitani Inna out of his head, while she barely spares him a second glance. Will he convince her? He can only hope.


Pirate's Curse – Chapter One

It has been awhile since James felt so defeated, but today is one of those days. Maybe it is because he had just barely accomplished yet another mission and survived it. Or maybe because it had cost him his ship. No matter, he is going to get it back. Jolly Roger is his and no one else's, he is going to make sure of that. There is only one slight problem, though. He'll need help. Except that nobody in this land would ever offer their services to the infamous Captain Hook. James doesn't blame them, though, he wouldn't trust himself either. Again, it´s not like any one of those drunkards would ever be of any help. Useless bunch, that´s what they really are.

It had been worth it, however. He did get the potion; with it, he would get enough chillings to live a very comfortable, problem-free rum- filled life. Perfect.

"No.. Not until I get my ship back." The Jolly Roger is much more than just means of transportation to him, it is family. Or at least it belonged to one of them.

He shakes his head, hoping to rid his mind of such melancholy thoughts. It's in his past and so it should remain there.

"Mate, more rum!" He yells, swinging his recently emptied glass in the air. The bulky waiter looks suspiciously at him - after all, it is not everyday you get to see some fellow with a hook for a right hand, and with a nasty reputation, no less, hanging around a filthy bar, getting himself drunk - but brings him his beverage anyway.

"We want no trouble here, Hook."

"I have no intentions of bringing any, mate! When do I ever, really?" He gives the waiter his most mischievous smile, a smile that does not give any comfort at all to the receiver, but does the exact opposite, as it is what Hook aims to. Bulky gives him an unsteady look - fluster blended with anger.

The door screeches as another costumer greets the tavern. The intruder silences the establishment and all stares turns to him. Hook can't help but feel intrigued enough to follow everyone's gaze. A cloaked figure walks straight to the bar and sits a few chairs away from him.

Who could that be?

He nods to the waiter, who by the looks of it is familiar with this mystery man, since he immediately goes fix him a drink.

Hook feels infinitely curious as to who this person is. A guard of the king's? No, his clothes do not meet the kings' standards. Besides, he seems too thin to be a fighter. An assassin? If that was the case, Hook doesn't believe shadow man would risk his life by coming here without a single backup, should anyone decide to confront him for his erratic actions. Who then?

"Anything else, Vit?" Hook doesn't think he has ever heard this name before. What does it stand for? Vitor? Vittar?

"That will do, Vince."

Hook is puzzled. Did this voice sound so very feminine, or are his ears playing tricks on him? He doesn't believe he has had this much to drink yet.

As he fixes the strange a bewildered stare, the cloak protecting his, hers? features falls off and Hook is met with the longest, most luscious hair he has ever seen. He can't tell whether it is black or brown, the lighting is absolute poor in the bar, but it doesn't really change his ever growing curiosity to know its owner.

"Oy!" He calls for Vince, who looks enormously bored when he realises who has claimed his attention away from this Vit.

Bulky man remains looking at him and says a brief "Yes?"

Hook beckons him closer, "Who is that?" He asks, nodding towards the new customer. Vince raises an eyebrow at him and smirks as if he holds a secret only Hook doesn't know of.

"Why don't you ask her yourself. I'm sure she would like to make your acquaintance." His smirk grows. James squints irritably at the waiter, even though he just confirmed his ears did not trick him and that shadow man is indeed a woman. Fine, he thinks, let's see what this is all about.

The pirate walks up to where the woman is seated and ponders what strategy he should use with her. Well, obviously, since she is a woman, his best shot is to be the most charming he can be. It had never failed him before when it concerned the opposite sex; sometimes it even worked on men as well. Practically infallible.

"Why hello, there, gracious lady." He says in his most soothing, irresistible voice. His plan works, as well as he knew it would, and she turns slowly towards him. As she does, his breath catches in his throat. There, looking back at him, are a pair of the most exotic eyes he has ever seen. The right one is a light, if not the lightest shade of blue; it reminds him of the iciest of seas he has travelled through. On the other hand, her left eye conveys him back to the memory of the woods he grew closest to. Its superior border is a very deep green, and as it meets the bottom it turns a very light hue of brown. He was mesmerized at first sight. Maybe it should have been his first clue not to trust her. No righteous, decent woman should ever be this enticing.

Her eyebrows rise at his lack of speech and so she asks impatiently, "Are you speaking to me?"

James finally realises how stupid he must have looked and regains his composure.

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, Mrs...?"

She turns her head back to her initial position and waves to him dismissively. "I'm not interested."

He's speechless. What does she mean, she is not interested? Every female in this land is interested.

She reaches for her glass, which is almost empty by now, and Hook can't help but notice that this woman drinks like a pirate. She may not me interested, but he sure is. She is very refreshing to his eyes, and it doesn't hurt that she is the most beautiful creature he has ever had the pleasure of encountering, and this is definitely saying something.

He is faster than her and hooks his hook on her drink instead. Her eyes follow his move and she looks annoyed. Her eyes dart back to his deep blue ones. She remains silent, unnerving him.

"I don't think you know who you are so quick to dismiss."

She smirks, her face so very smug that in any other circumstance he would have wiped it right off; he couldn't care less though, since its sensuality sent chills throughout his body.

"Oh, but I do know, Captain Hook. The real question is, do _you_?"


End file.
